Momo Momohana
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 0px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Family Momoka Momohana (mother) Sakurai Ikebana (father) Momotarō Momohana (brother) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Nature Type Water Release Earth Release Wind Release Yang Release Yin Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Acid Permeation Bubble Dome Chakra threads Chakra Transfer Technique Drowning Bubble Technique Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Style: Antlion Petal clone Sensing Technique Soap Bubble Ninjutsu Soap Bubble Slime Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field Water Style: Raging Waves Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Tools Blood Increasing Pill Bubble-Utilising Pipe Chakra-Suppressing Seal Explosive Tag Injection Shot Military Rations Pill |} Momo Momohana (桃花桃, Momohana Momo) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure and heiress of the Momohana clan. She works part-time at her family's dessert shop Momo's Delights (桃歓喜 Momo Kanki) and is a member of Team Kuroyuri . Background As a young child, Momo has been being groomed to be the next heir of her clan, making much of her childhood focused solely on studying and training to become the next heir. Because of this, Momo never really had a proper childhood and was forced to grow up faster than everyone else. She endured many hardships and was forced to endure many of her family's harsh training rituals, such as injecting her with different levels of poison to build up her resistance to poison, despite her clan having a natural resistance to poison. Even though she grew up during an era of peace, her family still put her through harsh training for the day when that era of peace ends. Besides rigorous training, she also has to abide by very strict rules from the clothes she wears to who she marries. Similar to the Senju and Uzumaki clan, Momo comes from the main branch of her clan that are distant relatives of the Ikebana clan, who are their fierce rivals. After their clash to decide who would have the most influence and power, ultimately ending with the Ikebana clan losing, the two families made peace and became close allies from then on. Often even marrying between the clans. It became a tradition that the head of each clan would marry each other once they take over leadership of their clans. Because of this, Momo was also expected to marry someone from the Ikebana clan which she at first didnt object to until she became Kyou's teammate. Marrying outside the clan was expressly forbidden, especially someone from another clan that could dilute their bloodline. As heiress, she was to marry the heir of the Ikebana clan, but once she became teammates with Kyou, she gradually fell in love with him and for the first time in her life went against her family's wishes and chose her own path in love. But this was not without consequence. to be continued Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Momo has peach-colored hair that is pulled up into a bun on top of her head and tucked into a longevity peach bun cover with some still hanging pieces at the bottom. She has bright pink eyes with dark purpleish pupils and a double peach blossom hair clip. She wears a peach-colored short sleeveless dress that's zipped down to her belly exposing her two-tone cream and pink long-sleeved turtleneck which is cream at the top and pink at the bottom underneath her dress. She wears pale pink shorts and bright pink knee-high stockings. Her momo fullbody.png|Momo before timeskip Momo teen.png|Momo after the 4 year timeskip forehead protector is worn around her waist the same as the rest of her teammates and a silver hoop earring on her left ear. After the 4 year time skip, she wears a peach-colored short armless dress that's unzipped at the top and bottom of her dress. Revealing a long two-tone sleeveless turtleneck dress that's cream at the top and pink at the bottom just like her genin attire. She wears long pink arm warmers and pale pink pants tucked into her pink boots. She now wears her headband around her left leg instead of around her waist. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such to be continued New Era Academy Entrance Arc Naruto Shinden: Family Day School Trip Arc Graduation Exams Arc Genin Mission Arc Byakuya Gang Arc Versus Momoshiki Arc Jūgo Arc Trivia *Momos name 桃 means peach and her surname 桃花'' means' peach blossom' ''making her full name literally translate to' ''peach peach blossom' *The chakra threads Momo and her clan can use are similar to the ones used by the Fuma clan, but are not the same techniques *According to character trivia from ''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: **Momo's hobby is arranging flowers. **Her favorite food is a peach cobbler or any peach flavored desserts. **Her least favorite food is sour foods. **Her attributes are: 130 in strength and negotiation, 150 in chakra, 115 in intelligence, 155 in perception, and 130 in dexterity. **She was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: ***Medical Ninjutsu: ★★★★☆ ***Genjutsu: ★★★★☆ ***Ninjutsu: ★★★☆☆ ***Swimming: ★★★★☆ *''School Trip Bloodwind Records'' and The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! further elaborated on this concept, and included the following skill ratings: **Observation: ★★★★☆ **Manners: ★★★☆☆ **Unarmed Hand-to-hand Fighting: ★★★☆☆ **Espionage: ★★★★☆ **Mental Resistance: ★★★☆☆ **Drug Resistance: ★★★★☆ Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT